1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of animal caging systems. More specifically, the present invention discloses a carousel animal caging system with a centralized water supply serving each cage.
2. Statement of the Problem
Caging systems have long been used in laboratories and research facilities to hold laboratory animals, such rats and mice. Such facilities often must house large numbers of laboratory animals in a relatively limited amount of space, which creates a need for adequate ventilation through all of the cages.
The animals in each cage must also be supplied with water and food on a regular basis. Many conventional laboratory caging systems employ separate water bottles for each cage. This requires personnel to periodically check and refill each water bottle. Therefore a need exists for a centralized watering system to automatically dispense water to each cage.
In addition, a modular design is advantageous in being able to configure the caging systems to meet the specific needs of research facilities on a customized basis. A modular design also simplifies disassembly of the caging system for cleaning or maintenance.
Finally, a centralized water supply system must be periodically emptied and flushed to prevent the growth of microorganisms in the standing water in the system. This process is made simpler and more effective if the entire water supply system is a single flow path without significant branches that could trap water or not be well flushed. Therefore, it is advantageous to design a centralized water supply system with a single flow path.
The prior art in the field of animal caging systems includes the following:
InventorU. S. Pat. No.Issue DateEagleson3,877,420Apr. 15, 1975Holman3,924,571Dec. 9, 1975Thomas4,343,261Aug. 10, 1982Ruggieri et al.4,365,590Dec. 28, 1982Catsimpoolas4,448,150May 15, 1984Sheaffer et al.4,989,545Feb. 5, 1991Semenuk et al.5,996,535Dec. 7, 1999Gabriel et al.6,158,387Dec. 12, 2000Rivard6,257,171Jul. 10, 2001Frasier et al.6,457,437Oct. 1, 2002Rivard6,571,738Jun. 3, 2003Rivard6,584,936Jul. 1, 2003
Eagleson discloses an animal housing system having a carousel that holds a number of wedge-shaped cages. The cages are ventilated by a downward laminar air flow through a housing assembly.
Catsimpoolas discloses an animal caging system with an inner carousel that holds a number of wedge-shaped cages. Each cage is removable from the cage support structure. The central core draws fresh air through the cages via cage wall perforations. An outer partial ring of animal activity stations can be used for animal weighing, feeding or experimentation.
Holman, Ruggieri et al. and Semenuk et al. disclose examples of cage and rack systems that include ventilation and a water supply to each cage.
Thomas, Sheaffer et al., Gabriel et al. and Frasier et al. disclose other examples of ventilated cage and rack systems.
The Rivard patents disclose an animal caging system in which each cage has a separate water storage container.
Solution to the Problem. None of the prior art references discussed above show an animal caging system having a plurality of stackable support trays with integral water supply conduits to supply water to each cage. Optionally, the vertical support members of each support tray form a central plenum that can also be used for ventilation. This approach addresses the shortcoming of the prior art, as discussed above, by using a modular design to provide a centralized water supply and ventilation for each cage. In addition, the water supply can be formed as a single conduit through all of the stacked support trays to simplify draining and flushing the system.